Confessions of the Heart
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Kaiba has been missing from school lately and Joey has been wondering why. But what Joey doesn't realize is that the CEO is crushing on him and depressed over it. Will our blond puppy help him? Better than it sounds. KxJ Plz Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_This story is told in both Joey's and Kaiba's Point of View. I don't own Yugioh or its characters._

**Confessions of the Heart**

**Chapter 1**

(Joey's POV)

I was currently sitting in my history class bored out of my mind. My teacher was going on and on about whatever in the background while I was staring at the empty desk in front of me.

That particular desk belonged to Seto Kaiba. That's right, the one and only Moneybags CEO of one of the most powerful companies in the world. But what boggles me is why he hasn't been at school lately. When he wasn't here for the first week I assumed that he had some important corporation thing he had to do. But after the second week, he still was absent.

Everyday since then I've been staring at his empty seat wondering where he's been. I don't understand why I mean it isn't like I like him or anything…do I? Besides why would I, he's always calling me those stupid dog names which get on my nerves like crazy. But now I'm startin' to worry about the guy. I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I miss his teasing…man I think I'm becoming insane.

As I was thinking about all this, I overheard Mrs. Johnson ask the class, "Does anyone have any questions?" I have one, where's Kaiba, I wonder.

At my table at lunch, my friends were in deep conversation while I sat quietly next to Yugi as I was poking my jello with a plastic fork. Yugi noticed my zoning out and asked in concern, "Joey, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" I looked up from my tray, "I'm sorry Yug, did you say somethin'?"

"I said, is something wrong because you've barely eaten or talked the whole time?"

"Yeah man, you're usually asking for leftovers by now. What's the deal?" Tristan asked me.

"Okay I know you guys are going to think this strange, but I'm beginnin' to worry about Kaiba." After I said those words, everyone at the table was speechless. They knew how much he got on my nerves and here I am worrying about him.

"What are you worrying about him for? "Duke asked

"Oh come on, I'm sure you've noticed that he hasn't been at school for the past three weeks."

"Now that you've mentioned it," Yugi began, "he has been gone for a while."

"So what's the big deal, he's probably doing some big corporation thing for all we know." the cone haired teen said.

"At first that's what I thought too but if that was the case, we would have heard about it in the paper or on the news."

"Uh…Joey since when do you read the paper or watch the news?" Ryou asked me.

"Not important!"

"Well, maybe he's just sick with flu or something." Yugi suggested.

"Oh please Yug, it ain't flu season yet."

"Technically Joey it is since it's winter; that's when the flu's at its strongest." the dice master informed.

I scratched my blond hair, "Oh yeah that is right; my bad." Everyone around me gave a huge sigh.

Then Ryou spoke, "Don't worry Joey, I'm sure your crush is alright."

"Thanks man," Then my eyes lit up at the last part, "What are you talkin' about; I don't like him!"

"Oh come on Joey, it's obvious because you're worried about him." Duke said with that sneering grin on his face.

"Shut up Duke, just because I'm worried about the guy doesn't mean I like him!" I cried as I felt my face grow red.

Tristan laughed, "Yeah right, I'm the king of Siam." Everyone joined in his laughter as I gave them a disgruntled look and muttered, "I hate all of you."

**(Kaiba POV)**

"**Seto, come on; you have to come out of there. Please Seto, open the door and talk to me." I hear Mokuba call my name from outside my door but I don't answer him.**

**For the past three weeks, I haven't been at school or even at Kaiba Corp but I'm aching too much inside give a damn. It's not from work or school but from my, do I dare say it crush.**

**You see I've been attracted to this guy that's in some of my classes. He's a noisy, sometimes annoying yet cute blond boy with amber eyes. That's right, that mutt Joey Wheeler.**

**You probably think it's ridiculous for me to fall for him of all people but I did. If only he knew how he makes me feel every time I see him, you'd understand. That's the same reason I'm in this 'depression'. Whenever I make fun of him I don't mean it (most of the time) but it hurts my chances of him ever liking me back. So I thought I would stay away from school and my company for awhile.**

**Unfortunately, Mokuba is not taking it well. He asks me day in and day out what's wrong but I don't reply. He keeps pleading me to come out of my room since I haven't left it or eaten much. I love my little brother unconditionally but I need to cope with this on my own till it blows over…which I doubt.**

(Joey POV)

It was 12:30am, Saturday morning. I was sleeping so well until the loud shrill ringing of the phone woke me up. I cursed myself for wondering who the hell was calling so early in the morning as I got up from my bed and walked to the living room. I heard my dad get up, but I told him to go back to bed since I would get it.

Once I got to the phone, I picked up the receiver and yawned as I answered, "Hello, Joey speakin'."

When no one answered for a couple of minutes I asked impatiently, "Who is this calling me!"

Then I heard a familiar kid's voice answer sadly, "Hello Joey are you there, it's me."

"Oh Mokuba, sorry about that kid. How have you been?"

"Alright I guess; I know it's late but I didn't know who else to call."

I heard the sadness in the kid's voice, "Okay Mokuba, just tell me what's up; you sound upset about something."

"It's my big brother; he hasn't been acting like himself lately. He hasn't been out of the room for three weeks straight and I'm really worried."

"Well that explains why he hasn't been at school. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"No, he won't tell me. I've tried to get him to come out and talk to me but he won't and…I don't know what else to do."

I heard Mokuba crying in the phone. The poor kid was devastated but I tried to comfort him, "Calm down kid, it'll be alright; I just wish I knew how to help ya."

Between sobs he answered, "Actually I was hoping you could come over and talk to him."

"Whoa...uh…look Mokuba, if your brother's in some fix, I doubt I'm the last person he wants to see right now."

"Please Joey," the ebony haired kid pleaded, "I think Seto really needs someone to talk to and I'm worried he'll never get over it."

How could I say no to him so I did the only reasonable thing, "Okay kid you got me, I'll come over and see what I can do."

"Thank you so much Joey, I knew I could count on you." Mokuba said with some happiness in his voice.

"Sure but…" I yawned a little, "I'll come over at noon; you think you can hold out till then?"

"Yes and thanks again Joey."

"Anytime kid, see ya tomorrow." When Mokuba said goodbye and hung up, I did as well and went back to bed. Once I got back in it, I wasn't sleep yet because the conversation was still haunting my thoughts till sleep took over. What could possibly be bothering Kaiba so much that he has to miss school and worry his little brother, I wonder.

As I promised, I was on my way to Kaiba's mansion. It's a good thing Mokuba gave me the directions when he called back earlier. After walking a couple of blocks, I finally made it to the mansion and man do those guys know how ta live.

When I finally got up those steps, I rung the doorbell and Mokuba answered it immediately, "Whoa, that was fast."

"Yeah, I was in the living room reading a book; come on in." The kid led me into the house and let me tell ya it's bigger inside than out. Then we went up the stairs (damn I hate stairs) and walked down the hall till we came to a furnished wooden door. "This is Seto's room." Mokuba told me sadly.

"Man, has he been out of it at all today?" I asked him.

"Not that I know of; you think you can help him?"

I let out a deep breath, "I'll try but don't worry too much okay, kid." I ruffled through his black hair as he looked up at me with a sad smile on his face.

"Well, here I go; wish me luck." Those were last words to Mokuba as I turned the brass knob and opened the door. Once I entered the room, I noticed that it was dark but it became darker as I closed the door. I turned on a lamp that was next to it and observed all the surroundings. There were wooden dresser drawers, closet, a bookshelf full of books, light blue painted walls and carpeting, and a small steel statue of the Blue Eyes White Dragon on a marble stand and next to it I noticed something in the bed.

When I got closer to it, I saw Kaiba in it lying under the blue cotton sheets. His face was turned to my direction but he was asleep. I have to admit he did look kinda cute when he sleeps. I noticed that he had a sad expression on his face as he slept. I sat down next to him on the bed and noticed a tear strain on his flawless cheek. I never thought I'd see the day that I'd ever see the brunet cry but it puzzles me why he was.

I couldn't explain it but really pained me to see him so upset like this. Without a second thought, I began running my fingers through his chestnut locks. His hair felt soft at my fingertips and I noticed the look on his face ease up a little and I smiled.

While I was playing with his hair, I felt his body shift. I looked down and I noticed his eyelids fluttering open. Then two sapphire orbs looked up at me with confusion as their owner asked in a tiring voice, "Puppy, what are you doing here?"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Confessions of the Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**(Kaiba POV)**

**It's strange; one minute I'm feeling cold and distant from the world, then the next I feel a warm presence next to me. At first I thought I was just imagining things but then I felt warm fingers run through my hair.**

**I began to feel at ease and warm. As I began to open my eyes, I noticed a little light in the room and a silhouette. As my eyes opened fully, they widened at who I saw. "Puppy, what are you doing here?"**

**Joey scooted away from me as I sat up, not taking my eyes off him. "Hey how's it goin! Kaiba look, I know you probably don't want me here but…"**

"**It's alright pup, relax." The blond took a deep breath of relief then I said, "Now, why are you here?"**

"**Uh…you see uh…Mokuba called me to ask if I could help you out with your problem. I mean the poor kid has been really worried about you man; you should've heard how upset he was when he called."**

**I turned my face from Joey, "I didn't realize I worried him so much."**

"**Yeah I mean you can't blame him he's your brother; he can't help but worry. You also kinda had me worried about ya too."**

**I couldn't believe what I just heard. I turned my head back to the blond who was blushing slightly. He looked so adorable, "You were worried about me?"**

"**Well yeah, you haven't been around lately and I guess I couldn't help but worry too."**

**I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the other teen and pulled him close to my chest in a never ending embrace. I rested my chin in his soft, sweet smelling hair. My eyes ventured downward and I noticed my puppy blushing even more. I smiled softly at how cute he looked.**

(Joey POV)

Oh my God, the Seto Kaiba was hugging me! I mean literally hugging me...to no end. I felt my cheeks grow even redder at his touch. This must be a dream, it has to be but by the look of it…it wasn't.

I felt really comfortable in the other's embrace but despite how I was feeling, I had to speak up. "Um Kaiba, why are you hugging me?"

He answered in a calming tone, "Joey listen, there's something I have to confess."

"Uh sure…what is it?" I asked.

"Look pup, despite what I've put you through I have been attracted to you for some time."

My eyes widened at those words, "What you're sayin' is that you…you know…like me?"

"Like, love is more like it. But I was…afraid to tell you because I thought if I did tell you, you'd reject me and that's why I haven't been to school lately." Then he released me from his embrace and stared at me with a longing look in those blue eyes. "It's because I couldn't bear the sight of seeing you another day without you by my side."

A million words couldn't explain how the brunet's words were making me feel. I stared down at the bed sadly, "I never knew I was making you feel that way; I'm sorry."

Kaiba shook his head at me, "Don't be, it's my fault for not telling it to you straight."

I looked up at him with a small smile on my face, "I'm really flattered you like me so much." Then my smile turned into a grin, "I thought you probably hated me."

The CEO gave me a loving smirk and gently tapped my nose, "How could I hate a sweet and cute puppy like you?"

I pouted cutely at him, "I'm not a puppy." Then I heard the brunet laugh. It was a nice, heartwarming laugh that made me feel warm inside so I laughed along with him.

When the laughing stopped, Kaiba reached for my hand and held it in his. I felt myself blushing again as I looked into his eyes as he asked, "So Joey what do you say; will you be with me?"

I smiled warmly at him as I wrapped my arms around him, "Of course I will." Then I felt his arms embrace me as well and I knew there was a smile on his face. Then I asked, "Could you promise me something, Kai…err Seto?"

"Anything, puppy." he said as he rested his head in my blond hair.

"Never do something like this again, promise?"

"I promise I won't, as long as you're with me."

I came out of the embrace and gazed at Seto's face. It wasn't filled with sadness anymore but with happiness that I accepted his love for me. He looked so handsome with that plesant face. Those beautiful sapphire orbs bored into my soul. Maybe Ryou was right, I am crushing on him. After gazing at Seto for which seemed like forever, he leaned into me and captured my lips in a soft loving kiss.

(Normal POV)

The two teens' kiss felt like an eternity to them. Joey clutched the other's shirt as Seto deepened the kiss. The brunet wrapped one of his arms around the blond's waist, pulling him closer to him.

Joey tasted like heaven to the young CEO. The puppy's taste was a mixture of honey and apples. Then he brought his free hand up and placed it on the blond's soft cheek.

As for our puppy, he was in pure heaven as well. Seto's lips felt so soft against his. The CEO tasted like warm cinnamon to him. Joey felt so safe and warm in the other's arms.

When Seto pulled away from the flustered blond, he marveled at how angelic his puppy looked. He was blown away by those hazy but warm amber eyes and that blush on the blond's face. The brunet smiled lovingly at the other, "You are such a beautiful puppy."

Joey's blush grew deeper at the comment. They way the CEO was making him feel was amazing. "Thanks but I wouldn't go dat far; even though it's true."

Seto shook his head amusingly, "Sometimes you are too full of yourself and yet it entices me."

"Um yeah enticing…that's a good thing right?"

"In your case," the brunet moved in closer to the blond's ear and whispered seductively, "it's really good."

Then Joey felt warm lips kiss his earlobe. The puppy moaned in pleasure as Seto continued those sultry kisses from his ear, to his jaw line, to his neck. The blond felt like he would melt into a puddle at the other's touch. "Well you sure are frisky today."

Then the brunet rested his head on Joey's shoulder, "You have no idea, I've waited so long to do that."

"Aww…well I think its time for me to get you some grub so you won't die from hunger on me or somethin'."

Seto wrapped his arm around Joey's waist and kissed the puppy's cheek as he playfully whined, "Aww, but I don't want my puppy to leave yet."

"You are so sweet, but I'll be right back." Joey said sweetly as he tapped the brunet's nose and got off the bed to walk to the door.

"Don't be long, puppy." the CEO said as he winked at his puppy."

"I won't, Seto." Joey said as he opened the door and steeped out.

Mokuba was on his way to his brother's room when he saw Joey run down the stairs happily. The curious preteen went to his brother's room and peered inside, "Um Seto?"

"Come on in, Mokie."

Mokuba walked in and sat next to his brother and he noticed something different about him. He noticed that Seto was happier and wholesome again. "Um, Seto are you okay now?"

"I've never been better."

"So I take it that Joey helped you through everything."

"You could say that and we're together."

The ebony haired kid widened his silver eyes, "Together, as in a couple together?"

"Yes."

"How did that happen; where was I?" But Mokuba came out of his stupor quickly and hugged his brother happily, "I'm so happy for you two. So I guess you should be thanking me."

"I guess I should seeing as though you brought him here; so thanks little bro."

"No problem; um Seto just so were clear on this, you won't go through this 'depression' thing again right?"

"Yes we're clear, Mokie and that's a promise I intend to keep for my two favorite people."

**The End…or is it?**

**A/N: The reason I wrote "Or is it…" is because I may add an epilogue to this story. Give me some feedback if you want me to and I promise to make it good. Regardless of if I do write one or not, I hope you enjoyed the story and remember to R&R! Thx!**


	3. Epilogue

**Confessions of the Heart**

**Epilogue**

(Monday Morning)

At Domino High Yugi, Tristan, and Duke were waiting for Joey by the lockers. "I wonder where Joey is; I haven't heard from him since last Friday." the amethyst eyed teen wondered.

"Yeah, he should've been here by now." Tristan added.

"Maybe he got held up or something?" Duke suggested.

"Maybe or what if he's…Hey guys!" Yugi was interrupted by a yell. The group turned to see Ryou running up to them.

When the white haired teen was trying to catch his breath, Tristan asked, "What's up Ryou, you look like you just ran a marathon."

Ryou, between deep breaths said, "I just saw Kaiba's limo park outside not too long ago."

"Kaiba's back; that's good because I thought he was never coming back to school." Yugi said.

"Oh joy, just when I was getting relaxed." the cone haired teen whined.

"Yeah, yeah but you won't believe who I saw come out of it."

"Uh hopefully Kaiba seeing that he's the only one in this school with a limo." the dice master added.

"Yeah him and Joey."

The guys' eyes widened as they gasped in unison, "Did you just say Joey, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Yep and that's not the best part."

"What's the best part, then?" the group asked.

"They were holding hands and looking all lovey-dovey."

There was a moment's silence till Tristan and Duke howled with laughter. Ryou and Yugi looked at them with weird looks, "What's so funny you two?" the British speaking teen asked.

"That's rich; Joey holding hands rich boy! Seriously that's just downright hilarious!"

Then Ryou and Yugi looked down the hall and grinned, "Oh really, then how do explain that?" the smaller teen said pointing down the hall.

Tristan and Duke looked down the hall and their laughing ceased all together. Their eyes were bug out at what they saw. It was indeed Joey holding hands with Kaiba and giving him a loving look. Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at the sight as well but had to look again just to make sure.

The cone haired teen's mouth was gaped wide open, "I'm losing my mind, yeah that's it; I'm just in some twisted reality or dream."

The dice master smirked, "I never thought I'd see the day."

Then the gang saw the couple coming towards them, "Hey guys, what's up?" Joey asked happily.

Ryou smiled, "Nothing's up, but I see a lot is up with you."

"Oh so you noticed, huh?"

Yugi chuckled, "Yeah, I'd say the whole school has noticed."

"S-s-so are y-y-you two dating or what?" Tristan asked in shock and disbelief.

"Of course we are," Seto said as he smirked lovingly at his puppy, "You know I would never let my puppy out of my sight unattended."

"Oh Seto, you're so full of it you know that?" the blond joked.

"So you two are on first name terms how huh?" Duke asked.

"Yes and don't get too excited; only Joey can call me by that. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get to class; come along puppy." The CEO dragged the puppy by the waist along with him.

The blond threw a quick, "Bye guys!" over his shoulder and walked with his boyfriend. Yugi looked at them happily, "They seem like such a cute couple, don't you think?"

Then the smaller teen heard a loud thud behind him. He turned to see that Tristan collapsed and Ryou and Duke were trying to revive him, "What just happened?"

"I guess the shock got to him." Ryou said as he was fanning the cone haired teen with his hands.

"You think we should carry him to the nurse?" the amethyst eyed teen worriedly asked.

Duke shook his head, "Nah…give him two minutes; he'll be alright."

Then they heard the first bell ring, "Oh well we'll just have to carry him to class." Ryou said as he wrapped the cone haired teen's arm around his neck and dragged him along.

"Ryou, are you sure you can handle that?" Yugi called after him.

"Yes, I got it!" _'Man, he's heavy!'_

Duke shrugged, "Well this has been an interesting morning but I gotta get to math; see ya Yugi."

"Bye Duke; see ya later." Yugi headed toward his graphic arts class with a grin on his face, _'I always knew that those two would end up together. I can't wait to break the news to Yami."_

After school, Yugi and Joey were walking out the doors when something spotted Yugi's eyes. The amethyst eyed teen grinned, "Oh Joey…"

"What is it, Yug?"

"Looks like someone's awaits for your arrival."

Joey turned to see his boyfriend leaning against his limo urging him to come over with that loving smirk on his face, "Man Yugi; I do believe you're right." the blond said blushing.

The two teens walked over to the black, sleek limo, "What took you so long, pup?" the brunet asked.

"Now Seto, I wasn't that long…wasn't I?"

"Maybe, maybe not; but I missed you though."

"You are so charming; I just can't believe you're mine."

Then Seto placed a chaste kiss against his puppy's soft lips and pulled away, "Well…"

"Now I believe it."

Yugi chuckled at the two teens, "You guys look so adorable together; well I better get home and leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Oh that reminds me Motou, there's a visitor for you in my limo." the CEO said as he opened the door to reveal Yugi's look alike and lover, Yami.

The smaller teen's eyes widened in happiness, "Wow, this is a surprise."

"I told you he'd be surprised." Yami said as he walked smoothly towards Yugi saying hi to Joey along the way.

"It's good to see you, Yami!" Yugi said excitedly as he hugged his lover.

"Nice to see you too little one; why don't we go out to eat, shall we?" the crimson eyed teen asked lovingly with a hint of lust in his voice.

Yugi blushed at how smooth the other sounded, "Uh sure thing, Yami."

"Very well; see you and Joey later, Kaiba." Yami said as he and Yugi left them holding hands.

"See ya later, guys!" Joey called back.

"Well puppy, shall we be going too?" the CEO asked.

The blond smiled back at him, "Yes, we shall."

Seto smiled at the blond as he got back into the limo with Joey following right after him. When the door was closed, they were on their way to the mansion.

During the ride, Joey stared out the window at the view while Seto was staring at him lovingly. These past two days have been the best days of his life. He finally got his little blond puppy by his side and he couldn't be happier.

The blond turned from the window and noticed his boyfriend staring at him, "Um Seto not that I mind but why are you staring at me?"

"I'm just admiring my favorite puppy is all."

"You are so good to me, I'm really glad we got together, Seto."

"As am I, Joey." the brunet said as he scooted closer to the other never taking his sapphire orbs of him. Joey rested his head on the other's shoulder as Seto wrapped his arm around his waist, resting his chin on in the puppy's blond hair inhaling its apple aroma.

"Say puppy, could you do something for me?"

"Sure thing Seto, what is it?"

The brunet placed his hand against his puppy's soft cheek marveling the other's beauty, "Kiss me."

"Hmm…let me think on that." the blond said in an amusing tone.

"You do realize I'll get one regardless don't you, puppy?" the brunet said smirking up a storm.

Joey pouted cutely at the other, "Way to kill a moment, Seto."

The CEO chuckled, "And you say I'm full of myself."

"Oh, so you got jokes, huh?"

The sapphire eyed teen pushed a button causing the window behind the driver's head to close. Then he leaned in closer to his puppy's lips, "I've got more than that."

"Oh really, show me then."

"I was hoping you'd ask." Seto said as he captured Joey's lips in a gentile kiss.

Joey moaned as the other's warm tongue entered his mouth. The intensity of the kiss made him fill up with hot, fiery passion. The blond gripped his lover's shirt to keep from collapsing.

The way those lips felt against his made Seto flutter inside. He smirked in satisfaction that his puppy was enjoying it because he was. As he deepened the kiss, he felt Joey grip his shirt tighter. He smiled into the kiss, _'That's right puppy, enjoy it.'_

When his lover eased away form his lips, Joey was heaving like crazy. His eyes were a hazy amber color and his lips were swollen from the kiss. He felt like he was going to melt in pleasure, "S-Seto, that was…"

The brunet leaned in the other's ear and whispered in a hushed lusty tone, "Shhh…there's more where that came from puppy."

Joey shuddered at the sound of those words. He gasped as he felt hot, sultry lips attack his neck. Seto moved up and down his pale skin with those kisses. He made a little whimper which caused his lover to chuckle lightly, "What are you laughing at?"

"That little whimper you made."

"What about it?"

"Nothing it just makes you sound even more like a puppy is all."

The amber eyed teen crossed his arms as he pouted turning the other way, "Hah-hah very funny; see that I ever let you kiss me again."

Joey felt two warm fingers grasp his chin lightly and turn his head the other way. Warm, amber eyes met molten iced eyes. Joey blushed at the soft look in Seto's eyes.

"You know I didn't mean anything by it; it's just that you're so adorable I just couldn't resist." the brunet said in a loving tone.

Joey cracked a small smile, "How is it that you always make me not stay mad at you?"

The CEO shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it's a gift of mine."

The puppy smiled as he leaned into his lover's face, "Well I have a gift for you."

"And something tells me I'm going to like it, aren't I?"

"You know it." Joey attacked the other's lips in another hungry kiss. He ran his fingers through that chestnut hair. It was as soft as it was the day when they first got together.

Seto was really enticed at what the blond was doing. Joey's lips were so warm and tasted like rich honey. The brunet placed his hands on the other's back as he deepened the kiss.

Both tongues raged wars within the teens' mouths. Seto's won easily but Joey didn't care. He was in total bliss. The two teens were in such frenzy, that they didn't hear the limo stop.

There was a knocking at their window. The CEO pulled away from the blond cursing at whoever was interrupting them. When Seto pressed the button, the window rolled down to reveal the limo driver, "Mr. Kaiba, we've arrived at the mansion."

"Thank you James, I'll take it from here."

"Yes sir." When the two teens got out of the vehicle, James got back in and drove off.

As they were walking towards the door, Joey said, "I guess time got away from us, huh?"

"Maybe," the brunet grinned mischievously at his puppy, "But who said I was done with you?"

"Alright man but it can't take too long because my dad will have a fit."

The sapphire eyed teen placed a chaste kiss on the other's cheek, "Don't worry pup, it won't take…too long." Seto smirked as he continued walking.

"Hey, why do I get the feeling that it is?" Joey called after his lover, catching up with him.

The CEO winked, "You'll see…"

**The (REAL) End**

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed asking me to write an epilogue to this story. I hope you enjoy it and remember to R&R! THX!**


End file.
